


If I had known this sooner, I would have said something

by flipperz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Elements of a chat-fic, Fluff, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou is trying his best, Humor, I just realised that Atsumu is pining, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Miya Osamu being treated like a God by the Jackals, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Probably ooc, Sakusa Kiyoomi being a prickly jerk, Sakusa Kiyoomi wearing hair clips is my religion, Unreliable Narrator, at least I think so, but a nice one, but do i care?, gay panicking, my bad - Freeform, probably not, rated T for Atsumu's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipperz/pseuds/flipperz
Summary: “You’ve had a crush on the yellow-highlighter bastard, for what?  6 years? Now yer on the same team. So what’s the hold-up?”What the fuck."What the fuck"-In which Miya Atsumu realises he has a crush and has no idea how to act on it.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	1. Atsumu gets one hell of a wake-up call.

**Author's Note:**

> My reasoning for writing this is that there aren't enough Sakuastu fics in the world. 
> 
> I plan on converting everyone. 
> 
> Enjoy your descent to hell :)

“So, how’s your useless, gay pining going?”

Miya Atsumu sinks into the warmth of their large kotatsu, phone in hand as he waits for Osamu to respond. He pushes his feet closer to the electric heater underneath. Sakusa, on the other side of the kotatsu, tugs the blanket over him, his feet touching Atsumu’s underneath the table. The acidic smell of mandarins from their last splurge is still stuck on the table, while some stray orange slices lie, uneaten.

It was Christmas Eve, and the setter-hitter pair were the only ones left in the MSBY dormitories. Shoyo-kun had gone back to Miyagi for the holidays and was probably spending it with a certain blue-eyed setter. Bokkun was at his apartment with his fiance, Akaashi Keiji; while Barnes and Tomas had flown back to their respective homes to celebrate with their families. Inunaki and Meian, _the bastards_ Atsumu viciously thought, were spending Christmas with their significant others.

While the rest of the team were able to spend the holidays’ happily, the remaining two weren’t as lucky.

Sakusa’s parents had apparently decided to take a spontaneous trip to the Philippines, seeing as his older siblings wouldn’t have been able to show up. In the end, the curly-haired man decided to stay at the provided residences rather than get “third-wheeled by an obnoxious cousin and his girlfriend” (Omi-kun’s words, not Atsumu’s).

Atsumu was staying at the dorms since his parents were busy as usual. They were always caught up with their work, especially during the holidays, since they were in the food industry. Osamu, who had followed in their footsteps, was just as consumed in his business that none of them had the ability to take time off. Atsumu was also painfully single.

So, he was left to fend for himself. 

Speaking of Osamu, Atsumu was still waiting for his brother’s reply. After spending years together holed up in the same room, there was no way he could avoid Osamu’s midnight Sunarin-tangents. The legendary Onigiri-man was so infatuated with the EJP Raijin’s middle-blocker, that he had actually once turned to Atsumu for advice when they were in high school. 

The blond could almost recollect those days like it happened yesterday. It was almost funny since neither of them had any experience-

“Can’t be called useless anymore, since Sunarin’s my boyfriend now”

“...Excuse me?”

Osamu on the phone snorts, as if he’s won this round. Atsumu can feel his blood race, he can almost see the “Yeah, I’m better than you” smirk on Osamu’s ugly mug (yes, they’re twins. But he’s still the better-looking one).

“He stopped by to visit a couple of days ago. And I went with Kita-san’s advice, for yer information. Not yer’s. I told him about how I felt and he obviously reciprocated.”

Atsumu stills. Sunarin and his brother are together. Sunarin and his brother are together. 

_Sunarin and his brother are together. After 7 years of fucking pining_.

And more importantly, _Kita-san gave him advice??_

Well, shit.

“You guys finally got yer crap together, huh?”, the setter lets himself get completely immersed in his mountain of blankets and pillows. “Well, good for ya.” 

Atsumu was happy for his twin, don’t you dare think otherwise. He cared about his twin a normal amount and was glad that he ended up with the star of his onigiri-themed dreams.

(He doesn’t feel lonely at all, ‘cause that would be totally lame of him)

Osamu sighs, obviously content. _Jerk,_ thought Atsumu as his twin continued to lament on his new boyfriend, Suna Rintarou. 

_God, when the_ fuck _will he shut up?_

“Now”, Osamu clears his throat. Finally, something else. 

“How’s it goin’ with Pretty-Moles Kun?” 

What the fuck. 

“What the fuck”.

Kiyoomi, on the other side, looks up from his phone, suddenly interested. Atsumu is now hyper-aware that their legs are tangled under the kotatsu, and that Omi-kun is wearing green hairclips, and that the taller man’s oversized black sweater is slipping off of his shoulder. But why does that matter?

“You’ve had a crush on the yellow-highlighter bastard, for what? 6 years? Now yer on the same team. So what’s the hold-up?”

Atsumu wants to scream. What does his brother mean by a crush on Omi-kun? 

“ What do you mean by that, ya _incel_? There is no way.”

Osamu sighs, this time in what Atsumu can clearly distinguish as ‘disappointment’.

“What part of talkin' about Sakusa in every wakin' moment strikes you as 'straight' ?”

This time, Atsumu actually screeches. He hangs up on his brother and throws his phone. It sails across the room, before hitting the wall, making yet another dent on the lovingly ruined plaster. 

Atsumu is still panting from his "talk" when he hears a small snort. He turns his head to see Sakusa, whose hand is over his mouth and his eyes filled with mirth. Atsumu rolls his eyes. It was an understatement to say that the MSBY Black Jackals liked seeing Atsumu get utterly decimated by his brother, who they worshipped in exchange for the family discount at Onigiri Miya. 

Of course, Sakusa, the most prickly person Atsumu has ever had the displeasure of meeting, also smirks at the sight of him yeeting his phone at the wall. 

Despite the laugh, Sakusa still manages to say “Stop denting the walls and pay for the damage done. Or aim for the window next time around” with a straight face.

"But Omi-kun! I can't let him one-up me like this!", Atsumu whines, as he blocks Osamu on his phone.

"Since when have you ever won against your brother?"

Atsumu whips his head to make another retort when he looks at Sakusa.

And he looks. Good. 

Sure, he’s dressed in his most worn-out black sweatshirt, his hair is a mass of untamed curls, pushed back with green hairclips and his cheeks are an unusually flattering shade of pink from the warmth of the large kotatsu.

But to Atsumu, Sakusa just looks...perfect. He makes it work. 

Atsumu feels his face burn red. 

“Ugh, it’s yer win this time Omi-Omi. I’ll make the calls outside, okay??”

The blonde gets up and out of the kotatsu and immediately regrets it, missing the warmth entirely. But his self-preservation skills (yes, they exist) are telling him, _screaming at him_ , to leave. Right now. This instant. 

The smirk on Sakusa’s face falls. “Where are you going?”

Atsumu doesn’t really register what he says next. “To the Konbini. I want kinoko no yama”.

 _God_ , he sounds so stupid right now. He doesn't even know _where_ the konbini is.

Sakusa seems to have bought his lame excuse though. “Could you buy me a packet of umeboshi flavoured chips?”.

Atsumu blinks. “It’s in stock?”

The man huffs, “I saw them in the konbini yesterday on my run, but I didn’t have my wallet”.

“Aight then, you can pay me back later”.

And with that, Atsumu takes off, dressed in his joggers and hanten, to go to this nearby konbini. 

_...where was it again?_

~~~

When one is on a midnight run to the local konbini, you usually don't care about how you look. This holds for Miya Atsumu as well. However, he is also a creature of extreme vanity. And so, on reaching the konbini after an intense goose-chase (the konbini was behind their building, he is so _dumb_ ), Atsumu realises that he is still wearing his hanten. He feels like an old man.

 _Fuck_ , _now what._

But it matters not; he needs to make good on his shitty excuses for ~~escaping~~ rushing out like that. So he embarrasses himself in front of the cashier, who is just as flustered to see a young man dressed in a hanten and grey sweats buying snacks at midnight.

After an embarrassingly long time, Atsumu finally returned with the snacks and Sakusa had greeted him at the doorway. Well, technically speaking, he wasn’t exactly greeted since the first thing the man did was rifle through the plastic bag and fish out his weird chips.

"Who the fuck takes 40 minutes to go to the nearby konbini?"

Atsumu gawks at him, affronted. There is no way he'll confess that he got lost.

"I took the long route!! Don't judge me!"

A snort. "Sure".

Sakusa seems content with the chips though, so he's taking it as a win. The taller man offers Atsumu a quiet “thanks”, before leaving him stranded at the entrance. 

Atsumu was left thinking “What the fuck? Now what?”.

Sakusa was probably still going to continue reading so Atsumu decides to just go to bed. Sleep away all of his frustrations and all that. 

“I’m going to sleep now, Omi-Omi”, he calls out, just in case.

“...Would it kill you not to call me that for once?”

“Yeah, it would kill the fun”.

He hears a low groan. Ha, score for Atsumu. No matter how dumb.

“Anyway, goodnight Omi-kun. And Merry Christmas”

He doesn’t expect Sakusa to respond, but he can’t deny hearing a definitive “Merry Christmas” back.

Oh. 

Atsumu lies on his back, once he's in his room, drowning in the thick sheets on his bed, eyes closed. His mind drifts to Osamu and Suna and feels the smallest twinge of envy and guilt. Of course, they got together. He could always tell that Suna reciprocated Osamu’s feelings, even back in their high school days.

But Atsumu never said anything. Because he didn’t want anything to change. He didn't want to get left behind by his brother again. 

_Wait._ _Miss me with those sad thoughts._

He tries hard to think of something else and is suddenly reminded of an interesting tidbit from his conversation with his idiot brother. 

_"You’ve had a crush on the yellow-highlighter bastard, for what? 6 years?"_

HAH, yeah right. As if he had a crush on Omi-kun. There’s no way he’d ever like such a stuck-up asshole.

But before he can even end that thought, the image of Sakusa on the other side of the kotatsu hits him like a truck. The black sweater slipping just a little, the sliver of pale but strong shoulders. The pink flush in his usually pale cheeks. The neon green clips in his curly hair. 

Suddenly, all he can think of is about Omi-kun. And then it hits him.

(Why was Atsumu always too slow on the uptake when it comes to things like this? It's because he always treads precariously on the line between oblivious and downright stupid)

_OH FUCK SAMU WAS RIGHT HE HAS A CRUSH ON OMI-KUN_

“FUCK” 

“Shut UP, Miya”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Osamu, getting a text from Atsumu later about his crush on Sakusa: woah mate I had no idea
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Also yeah, so the chapter's pretty short. This is, again, my first fic, so I didn't expect it to end up being like this. But it's the first of many, so hopefully, the next chapter will be longer.


	2. Atsumu subscribes to the R/PreCure subreddit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu, as worn out as he feels, shares the same sentiment. They needed to win this. His extreme fervour to win against the Raijins was just short of being ‘excessive’. 
> 
> (This has nothing to do with the fact that he got a text from Osamu that morning, which read: ‘I’ll be cheering Sunarin for the next one~~ <3 ily bro’ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu is a little dumb, but he's doing his best, I think.
> 
> Also, one of my friends who read this said that the length of the chapters would be okay like this, so I'm not changing it much  
> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

It’s not like this was Miya Atsumu’s first crush. He’s had many infatuations with both girls and guys alike. His first proper crush on a guy was Kita Shinsuke, his highschool volleyball captain. This was no different. Once he’d noticed it, he could freely think about it. 

He likes Sakusa Kiyoomi. A lot.

The sight of Omi-kun from yesterday plagues him even now; with his heavy-lidded, dark eyes laughing at Atsumu. The irritable smirk falling gracefully on his lips. His dark, unruly hair clipped back with, of all cursed things, green clips.

But the difference between his past crushes and this one is that there is a whole lot more at stake, Atsumu realises. Omi-kun is his team-mate, and if he does anything about this _infatuation_ , their entire dynamic will change and it would affect the team as well. Atsumu can’t beat Samu like this if their team sucks ass. So he decides to keep it a secret. Besides, it’s not like it would be too troublesome to deal with.

His crushes never lasted anyway. 

~~~

Atsumu takes it back. It’s been  _ weeks _ since his realisation, and it seems like he’s falling more and more for Omi-kun. Everything he does and all of his little quirks intrigue him.

Last Monday, Atsumu picked up on the fact that the opposite-hitter uses both hands to open cans and felt his heart go “ba-thump” like a shoujo manga heroine. 

_ What the hell was that ba-thump?? _

Shortly after that, Hinata caught Atsumu in the hallway, smashing his head against the wall repeatedly. 

So it’s not hard to tell that Atsumu was letting this crush get to his head. To be fair, it’s not really his fault. He and Omi-kun always have to spend hours on end together, seeing as they live in the same dorms. If he actually got over his crush,  _ that _ would’ve been surprising. 

Atsumu can, however, proudly say that the only thing that  _ isn’t  _ affected by this crush is his playing. He proudly plays with his team as their starting setter; he wouldn’t let anything get in his way from reaching the top. It’s right there, just within his grasp. All he needs to do is just snatch that victory and rub it in everyone’s faces. What can you say? He’s dedicated to his profession. 

After their win against the Schweiden Adlers back in November, the MSBY Black Jackals were steadily making their way to the finals of Japan’s V. League. With their next competitors being EJP Raijin, a team known for their immense defence (hey, that rhymed!), the Jackals were rushing to raise their limits and come up as victors once again. 

“All right, men”, Coach Foster calls out from the side of their gym. “Start your stretches and then we’ll pack up. I don’t want you to overdo it so close to the match”.

The four Jackals, who were usually referred to as ‘the Monster Generation’ by the media, stare at their coach, clearly in distress. It’s only 12:30 pm, they could definitely do a lot more. Hinata speaks up first, apparently being the voice of their collective hivemind. He rushes towards their coach.

“Coach, could we just do a few more tosses before we end practice today? I feel like I could do like a 100 more spikes!!”

Bokuto begins to yell as well, walking towards them. “ME TOO!! A NORMAL ACE MUST BE ABLE TO SPIKE THEM ALL!!!”.

Sakusa, after giving Bokuto a death glare, begins to nod as well. 

_ He clearly wants to beat his cousin, huh? _

Atsumu, as worn out as he feels, shares the same sentiment. They needed to win this. His extreme fervour to win against the Raijins was just short of being ‘excessive’. 

(This has nothing to do with the fact that he got a text from Osamu that morning, which read: ‘ _I’ll be cheering Sunarin for the next one~~ <3 ily bro_’ )

While Coach Foster usually did appreciate enthusiasm, it seemed that he wasn’t going to be as lenient today. 

“I said what I said. I need you all in best condition before the game” he says strictly, before giving Hinata a look. “This is especially important for you”. 

The short opposite-hitter gets a glazed look in his eye, before nodding away. 

“You’re right. I need to take better care of myself, I can’t afford to risk it all now”.

With the most influential member taken down, Coach Foster looks at the rest of them with a smile; the kind that usually carries a meaning like “ _ I’ve got one of you on my side. Who else wants to continue arguing with me? _ ”. 

It’s a smile that all of them fear. 

They start to pack up.

~~~

A resounding “Fuck” echoes in the empty gym. 

Atsumu looks up from his bag to see Sakusa, who had been rifling through his bag for a while, stand up straight, clearly defeated. The blonde lumbers towards him.

“What’s up, Omi-kun?”, Atsumu asks, attempting to sling an arm over his shoulder. Sakusa smacks it away.

“I forgot to refill my hand-sanitiser today”

Atsumu, without thinking, blurts out, “Then just use mine”. After Omi-kun joined the MSBY Black Jackals, Atsumu, like the rest of the Jackals, started developing some of Sakusa’s more hygienic habits. 

Sakusa turns towards him, in surprise, “You keep hand-sanitiser with you?”

Atsumu looks away, busying himself by looking for the bottle nestled in between fresh towels, at the bottom of his bag. “Well, yeah. After you signed in with us, you kept harpin’ on 'bout bein’ cleaner. Of course at some point I started listenin’ ya know”

Atsumu finally finds the bottle after vigorous digging and hands it to Sakusa, who has an almost unreadable expression on his face. 

“Huh”

He squirts a little into his hand, before handing the bottle back to Atsumu who continues to look in fascination as Sakusa began to bend his wrists while coating his hands in the hand-sanitiser. 

_ Omi-kun bends his wrists subconsciously too, huh? _

The taller man mutters out a “Thanks, Miya”, before picking up his bag and walking away.

Atsumu watches Sakusa leave for the locker room. He decides to give it about another 10 minutes before he also heads in. 

Sakusa always headed out of the gym first to get the third shower from the right; to “get there before it’s contaminated”, is what he told Atsumu once, when they were at the All-Japan Youth training camp in their second-year. 

The blonde had soon realised that if he could only barely control himself in front of a fully-clothed Omi-kun, what the hell was he supposed to do when they’re half-naked in the locker room?

This revelation was something Atsumu had come up with when he had been sleeping, when suddenly the image of a shirtless Omi-kun assaulted him mid-dream. 

As expected, he couldn’t sleep after that. 

So here he is, fiddling with his phone, desperately waiting for those 10 minutes to get over so that he could shower too. His clothes are wet with sweat and clinging to his skin. 

He’s upvoting some Pretty Cure fan art under the r/PreCure subreddit he had subscribed to, when something grabs his arm. 

With a shrill scream, Atsumu twists around to see- “Shoyo-kun?” 

“Atsumu-san”. Hinata looks a little skittish, looking left to right with a crazed look in his eyes. 

The setter calms himself down. it’s just Shoyo-kun. There’s no need to panic. 

“There’s something I need to ask you”

_ Ah fuck. Code Red. He knows.  _

“F’course Shoyo-kun! What is it?”. Thank God Atsumu is already all red and sweaty. If not, he probably wouldn’t have been able to play it off as smoothly.

“Are you okay, Atsumu-san? You’ve been acting reall- I mean. A little weird lately”. 

_ Nice cover Hinata, you were totally gonna say ‘really’, weren’t’cha? _

Atsumu valiantly continues to try and fool Hinata. “Sure as hell am! I’m ready to beat the socks off of those damn Weasels”.

_ Good, keep playing into his innocence, Atsumu. Take advantage of his naivety- _

“But Atsumu-san! You were smashing your head against the wall last Monday! How is that normal in any way?”

_ God damn it, Shoyo. Let me live with some dignity here. _

“Don’t’cha worry yer little head about me, Shoyo-kun. I’m totally okay. I was just a little annoyed at Samu that day, alright?”

Hinata seems to understand that Atsumu isn’t willing to talk about it (thank  _ God _ ) and reluctantly lets it go. 

The setter sighs, probably out of relief. 10 minutes are up. He’s FREE.

“Well then Shoyo-kun, I’m headin’ to the showers. You should too”, he says before picking up his bag and promptly fucking right off. There. That seems legit enough.

While Atsumu was praising himself for his latest escapade, Hinata remained in the gym. Atsumu was still extremely suspicious, but he had no idea what was wrong. But then he remembers something. He can ask Kageyama for help! Didn’t Bakageyama-kun once sneak into Aoba Johsai to spy on the Great King? But he isn’t close to Atsumu-san. In fact, isn’t it the total opposite? 

_ Oh wait. _

A slow grin pulls across Hinata’s face.

~~~

Blissfully unaware of what Hinata was planning, Atsumu had finally reached the shower room to see that there was no one else but himself. 

With his drenched clothes stripped off, he stepped into the shower, feeling extremely relaxed as the cold water streamed off of his body. He could finally think clearly. And then, suddenly, he remembers which bathroom stall he entered.

_ The third from the right. This is Omi-kun’s stall. He was in here like minutes ago. He was in here nak- _

  
  


Atsumu’s brain hits the breaks before he can continue that thought. 

_ Nope, not today. And not ever will I let  _ that _ happen. _

As quickly as his flesh cage allows him, Atsumu finishes showering and high-tails it out of the locker room, before his dirty subconsciousness can take over. He’s just pulled a hoodie over his head when he sees Hinata at the door of the locker room. 

“Ah! Atsumu-san, there’s something I need to tell yo-”, Hinata starts, but Atsumu cuts him off. 

“Sorry, can it wait? I’m really in a rush right now”.

Atsumu really isn’t trying to be rude. He just thinks it’s good behaviour to not show your teammate that you were hot seconds away from a hard-on for your  _ other _ teammate, who you are locked with in an endless rivalry.

“But Atsumu-san it’s important-”

Atsumu bites his lip. It’s okay, he can call Shoyo-kun and apologize later. Right now he needs to run, far from here.

“Sorry!”, he yells before racing out and into the hallway, leaving Hinata in the locker room, unable to finish his sentence. 

The opposite-hitter wonders whether he should warn Atsumu-san. But by then, Atsumu is far gone. 

_ It’ll be fine _ , Shoyo thinks to himself.  _ Maybe after what I’ve planned, Atsumu-san’ll be fine!  _

~~~

Atsumu has never been one to have faith, but right now he was praying to all the deities he could remember. He’s just bumped into Omi-kun in the hallways and was now on his butt, regretting all the decisions he's made in the past

“Miya”.

Had the Gods finally decided that Atsumu’s sins had accumulated so much over the years and decided to punish him now? Probably.

“Miya”

Atsumu at least hopes that he’ll see Samu here in hell as well. That scrub has just as much of a shitty personality as him. 

“Miya, what the  _ hell _ are you still doing on the ground? It’s filthy.”

Oh wait. Atsumu’s ass is still planted on the ground. 

_ Way to go, dumbass. You’re  _ definitely _ wooing him like this. _

He stands upright, and dusts his jeans. “Sorry, Omi-kun. Didn’t see ya there. I was kinda lost in my thoughts”.

Sakusa doesn’t seem impressed, his eyes narrowing even more. “You? Having thoughts? Unlikely”.

Atsumu sputters. “ _ Rude _ , Omi-kun!”.

The man only rolls his eyes, clearly used to Atsumu’s bullshit. “Don’t waffle, Miya. I was looking for you”. 

Atsumu blinks and perks.

_ Omi-kun was looking for me?  _

“I want to return the favour from Christmas. I’ll treat you to ramen”.

Oh. It was just in return for buying those weird-ass fucking chips. 

But it matters not! Atsumu was still sought out by Sakusa Kiyoomi! So he considers it yet another win.

“Sure thing, Omi-kun! Let me just go grab my coat”.

~~~

Atsumu knew it was one thing to get invited to eat out with your crush. But, in his expert opinion, it’s  _ tonnes _ times better to get asked out to eat by Sakusa Kiyoomi. He feels like he won some kind of lottery, being able to sit next to Omi-kun in his car, as they drive to some obscure ramen place, nestled in a small alley. It’s like a small treasure hidden away from everyone else.

The restaurant itself is a little empty, as expected for a slow Tuesday afternoon. The only other people inside the shop other than Atsumu and Sakusa are the shop owner and a salaryman. The yellow light on the ceiling gives the small space such a warm ambience that Atsumu has to appreciate. The wooden floors are polished and the quiet sounds of the noodles being tossed in the air as the owner prepared a second helping of noodles for his current patron could only be considered comforting. 

“Ah, Sakusa-san! I was wondering when you would- and I see you’ve brought someone along with you this time” 

Atsumu stares at the man in question, who only nods to the store owner. The older man just chuckles in return, probably used to Sakusa’s prickly personality.

Atsumu continues to stare in amazement as Sakusa continues talking to the shop owner. It’s honestly a surprise that Sakusa was willing to socialize with others beyond his family, team and friends. 

_ How many other people did Sakusa befriend without anyone knowing? _

To be honest, it didn’t really tickle Atsumu too much. Because he was still on the high of being able to get invited to eat out by  _ the Sakusa Kiyoomi _ , who was apparently taking him to a ramen place that  _ he frequents _ . Miya Atsumu really is one of the most blessed bastards on Earth, isn't he?

And he continues to stare, unabashedly. Omi-kun’s cheeks seem much more rosier in the warmth; and the way the yellow light falls on him in such a flattering way, highlighting his high cheekbones just mesmerizes Atsumu. The blonde had a feeling that he was looking at something almost exquisite. 

Yes, Atsumu had known Sakusa since they were first-years, playing against each other at the Nationals’ finals. Back then, Sakusa was still straightening his hair, with a burning smell always following him. Somehow in a year, he had learned something which had the semblance of a haircare routine. But looking at him now, it was just so obvious that he’s grown up. It was like puberty hit Omi-kun like a truck. At least his personality hadn't changed by much.

_ ‘Were his eyelashes always this long? _ ’, wondered Atsumu as he gazed at the dark-haired man next to him.

“Miya, stop staring”.

Ah fuck. Sakusa caught him. 

“Sorry, Omi-kun. I was just surprised that you were able to make friends outside of your social circle!”, Atsumu deflects, and bats his eyes to add to the effect. Sakusa rolls his eyes, amused, before saying, “I’m capable of human interaction, Miya”.

Atsumu snorts. “Not when you talk like a damn robot”. 

And just like that, the two of them fall into normal conversation as they eat their lunch, like there was never any sort of rivalry between them. Atsumu soon realises that they have a lot of common interests, despite being so different; manga, reality TV shows, and fictional books. 

“Only you could think of something so foolish, Miya”. Sakusa folds his arms and glares at Astumu from across his hot bowl of miso-ramen. The man in question looks up from his tonkatsu and starts to speak again. 

“What do you mean by that? It’s a plausible theory! Besides, I wasn’t the one who thought of it, I found it online!”

“That doesn’t make it any less stupid. Why would Lily Potter continue hiding as Crookshanks even after the war? She doesn’t need to, so why would she?”. 

“Let me explain-”.

You would think that two Division-1 volleyball players would be beyond discussing the semantics of Harry Potter in the middle of a ramen restaurant in the afternoon. But not Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu, apparently. The two of them live to fight and bicker with others and one-up each other. This extends to everything they do, including finishing their ramen. 

_ BAM _

“Hah, suck it Omi-kun. I finished mine first”. Atsumu smirks, slamming his empty bowl down on the table, after slurping down the rest of his broth. 

Sakusa, wiping his mouth with his hand, frowns. “Not a chance in hell, Miya”. With that, he turns to the store owner, who seems to be suppressing a smile. 

“Manager, did you see who finished their ramen first?”.

“Yeah mister, tell Omi-kun that I won. Fair ‘n square”.

The store owner starts to choke, taken by surprise by the two volleyball players. He didn’t think they would turn to him as the final judge. 

“Ahh, sorry. I wasn’t paying attention. How about you both call it a tie?”, he says, in hopes of appeasing the two of them. And it clearly wasn’t enough. 

“Then that makes me the de-facto winner, Omi-kun”, Atsumu says, with the most irritating smirk he could pull.

It seems to garner the intended reaction. Sakusa scowls at him.

“How does a tie equate to your win, dumbass”.

“Because I eat a lot. And besides, I always win, so it’s no surprise that-”.

“You’d win against me when  _ hell freezes over _ , Miya”.

The two athletes glare at each other and the store owner sighs. There was no other choice left, he's gotten bored of their bickering. So they need to get kicked out. Now.

“The bill?”.

Both Atsumu and Sakusa look up to face the man and flinch, seeing the fierce determination in his face.

_ Mate’s really not trippin’. He’ll eat us alive. _

“Of course!”, Atsumu squeaks out, before turning to Sakusa. “We’ll split it?”. 

Sakusa shakes his head. “I said it would be my treat”. 

Atsumu blinks.

“Ah right”.

He watches as Sakusa pays the bill, which comes up to around 1700 yen. 

~~~

“Say, Omi-kun. Why’d’you invite me out fer lunch?”

Atsumu turns to the man sitting next to him, who’s pulling his seatbelt on. Sakusa takes a moment before answering. 

“Hinata was worried about you, so he asked me to follow-up on you. I figured lunch would be a good idea”. 

_ Ahh Hinata Shoyo, you sick bastard _

"That and because I owe you".

Right, that too. Sakusa Kiyoomi, Mr. Perfectionist, can never leave things half-assed. That determination to never leave anything undone was one of the things that Atsumu was definitely attracted to. 

_ Wait, brain. Stop getting distracted. _

"Well, gee thanks. But I'm definitely alright, ya know? But I'll hafta thank Shoyo-kun for his concern..."

Atsumu pulls his phone out, ready to send Shoyo a message, before pausing again. 

_ Couldn't Omi-kun have just asked him when they were alone during one of those team-mandated dinners?  _

"It's because those dinners are always stuffy when everyone else is around. Besides, you aren't terrible company, Miya".

God **fucking** damn it. He was speculating out loud again like a damn brat. 

Atsumu makes a face.

And Sakusa just fucking laughs at him. And honestly? It only makes Atsumu fall harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu: I could totally get over him!
> 
> not even 10 minutes later, staring at Omi-kun: I'm so fucked.
> 
> -  
> I like to think that both of them are absolute Potterheads, but for completely different reasons :P


	3. Hinata Shoyo flips a table.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo knew that he had to help. Back when he was in Brazil, Pedro’s mom had come to visit during one of the times that Hinata was feeling a little homesick. The petite woman had continuously urged him to eat with them until he gave in. She explained to Shoyo that there were many things that could influence a person, which included their mentality. Shoyo knew this, but some of her words stuck with him.
> 
> “If you ever see anybody in a bad juju, do not leave their side! Always try to see what you can do for them, and if they’re being stubborn, you can always push back.”
> 
> And so with that, Hinata was sure. He was going to help Atsumu-san! And he was going to ask Bokuto-san for help!
> 
> (You can almost tell that this will end in flames)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Hinata's perspective, just so you know. 
> 
> I've never written in Hinata's pov, which is one of the reasons it took so long for me to write. That, and I was still figuring out what I wanted for the up-coming chapters.

Hinata Shoyo knew there was something wrong with Miya Atsumu. Ever since he put Omi-san onto Atsumu-san, even though they still hung out a lot together, even though they grew so much closer than Hinata had anticipated- the setter was still acting weird. Perhaps even weirder. 

Shoyo had asked the OG Karasuno “first-years” what they thought about the situation. Kageyama said, “It’s Atsumu-san, what more did you expect?”. Yachi and Yamaguchi, who were finally living together, both had similar advice, which was to ask the man about it himself. 

Tsukishima gave an answer that was probably expected of him.

“Ehhh, is that what’s happening? Hinata, I thought you had more common sense than the King, but I guess that was just wishful thinking huh?”.

Shoyo hung up on him.

Besides that, Shoyo knew that he had to help. Back when he was in Brazil, Pedro’s mom had come to visit during one of the times that Hinata was feeling a little homesick. The petite woman had continuously urged him to eat with them until he gave in. She explained to Shoyo that there were many things that could influence a person, which included their mentality. Shoyo knew this, but some of her words stuck with him.

_“If you ever see anybody in a bad juju, do_ not _leave their side! Always try to see what you can do for them, and if they’re being stubborn, you can_ always _push back.”_

And so with that, Hinata was sure. He was going to help Atsumu-san! And he was going to ask Bokuto-san for help!

(You can almost tell that this will end in flames)

~~~

Hinata isn’t really sure what he’s doing wrong. Every time he tries to set Atsumu-san up with Bokuto-san and Omi-san’s help, he always ends up looking really constipated, like he’s trying really hard to poop. 

When he mentions this to Omi-san, the man near-cracks a smile (!!!!) and just says “Miya is an idiot who is incapable of expressing his emotions. But you’ll never know”.

But Shoyo knows that that’s not it. At least, he _thinks_ so. All the opposite-hitter registers is that he needs to keep trying. For Atsumu-san’s sake. 

And with this in mind, he and Bokuto-san hide behind the lobby of Astumu-san’s apartment. 

No, they aren’t stalking him. They’re making sure that Omi-san, who had followed Atsumu-san into his apartment a couple hours earlier, stays over for a sleepover. If he does, then Omi-san will follow through with the plan they came up with together!

( “Omi-san! Can you help me with something?”.

An inquisitorial head tilt.

“Ask Atsumu-san why he’s sad! But don’t tell him about me!! But you have to ask him, okay??”.

“I’m in no obligation to listen to you”. )

“Shoyo-kun, it’s getting boring.” Bokuto-san whines. “Besides, it’s not like Omi-kun will actually stay overnight with Tsum-Tsum without trying to kill him!”

Shoyo pouts. “But I want to help Atsumu-san! He always seems so tense nowadays...”.

“ I know you’re fastidious about trying to help him, but it’s getting late and I wanna see Keiji”.

“ Is that a new word, Bokuto-san??”.

The man in question puffs up with pride. “YEAH, Keiji said it means ‘extremely attentive and concerned’ ”. 

But before Shoyo can continue talking to Bokuto, he hears the door to Atsumu-san’s apartment click open. He gives the taller man a rough shove behind the wall before diving in as well. 

The two spikers actually lean out, in a comical fashion, in hopes of getting a better view of what’s happening. 

Sakusa walks out the door, with a dark coat in hand and Astumu behind him, leaning against the door. 

(“ Look, look, Shoyo-kun! Omi-kun hasn’t underestimated January at all”.

Hinata isn’t quite sure what Bokuto-san means by that. )

“ Well, Miya. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow. Don’t try to stay up watching matches again”.

Atsumu scoffs. “As is you don’t do the same”. 

Hinata watches as Sakusa gives Atsumu-san a small smirk before nodding and entering the elevator. He looks back at Atsumu-san, just in time to see the forlorn smile on his face before he turns back around and locks the door of his apartment. 

~~~

“Shoyo-kun? Let’s talk”.

The man in question looks up and flinches. The way Atsumu-san’s looking at him, with a fake smile pulled taut on his face, Shoyo can almost tell that he will die today. 

He didn’t even get to say goodbye to Kageyama-kun yet.

Saying his goodbyes to Bokuto-san, who mournfully sends him off with a salute, Shoyo silently follows Atsumu-san out of the gym. They keep walking on until they reach the corridor, where Atsumu-san halts to a stop, and Hinata bumps into him. 

The blonde suddenly turns around to face Shoyo, the fear-inducing smile still on his face. Atsumu-san’s hand makes its way to Shoyo’s head before it grabs a handful of hair and starts to squeeze as hard as possible. His smile widens impossibly so.

“Sho-yo-kun?”, Atsumu says, smiling. “May I ask why yer hangin’ ‘round Omi-kun and feedin’ ‘im some, ah, _i_ _nappropriate suggestions?_ ”.

Somehow, in his unadulterated rage, Atsumu-san’s Kansai-ben got stronger, and it’s making him sound so much more furious. Shoyo gulps.

“A-A-A-Atsumu-san you must be mistaken- why would Omi-san ever listen to me?”

Atsumu-san’s lips only seem to stretch even more, but there was no way you could actually call that a smile.

“Because yer what most people call the sunshine of our team, Shoyo-kun. You attract everyone’s attention. Including Omi-kun. But we’ll see what happens after I’m done with ya for messin' round like that, yeah?”.

_This man is a demon,_ is what Shoyo finally realises.

The opposite hitter pulls himself free from the setter’s steady grip and immediately bows down in a 90-degree angle. Atsumu straightens up, and brings himself to his full height, towering over Shoyo. 

“I’m sorry, Atsumu-san!! I shouldn’t have tried to butt in! I was just trying to help you!!”.

Silence. Shoyo wonders if he should do a dogeza as well. 

“What?”.

The utter confusion in Atsumu-san’s voice is what compels Hinata to look up. The setter is confused, and _is that fear?_

“Why would I need yer help?”, Atsumu-san reiterates.

“Because you’re sad, Atsumu-san”. 

And now he’s silent. Hinata starts feeling uncomfortable for the umpteenth time in the duration of this conversation, wishing endlessly to run away. 

And he so begins to ramble. 

“And I didn’t really know what to do- you were looking at Pretty Cure fanart! And so I asked Omi-san for help, because you two seem to get along better than the rest of the team, and he did! You guys went out for lunch and you were okay, but only for like, 2 days. After that, you went back to that _weird_ mood. And so I asked Bokuto-san for help, probably not the smartest decision on my part but-”.

Miya Atsumu seems to feel that tension and barks out a laugh. “Why would I be sad, Shoyo-kun! I’m perfectly fine. Ya don’t need ta worry ‘bout me. I’m yer senpai!”.

And with one last head ruffle, Miya Atsumu walks away leaving Hinata alone once again, leaving him just as confused as the last time.

  
  


~~~

Hinata really doesn’t know what to expect today. Atsumu-san is in his weird mood again. Bokuto-san said that he seemed normal, but Shoyo isn’t too sure. With that, he looks down at the plastic mould in front of him, armed with a tiny, plastic spoon.

Today, the MSBY Black Jackals are making Popin’ Cookin’ sets on their off-day. It wasn’t as if Shoyo wasn’t interested in the activity. Hell, he used to make them all the time with Natsu when he was in high school. But He won’t say that he’s obsessed. 

Since it was Oliver Barnes’ turn to choose what activity they would be doing today, they all were forced into it. 

(It was no secret to the rest of the team that Barnes-san liked watching cute things. When he saw an ASMR video of a YouTuber making the takoyaki set, the ace was hooked.)

  
  


Two members of the team would pair up and make one of the two sets offered; ramen or sushi. Hinata and Bokuto immediately paired up, mostly because the other members didn’t think they were up to dealing with them so early in the morning on their off-day. And they had chosen to make the sushi set. 

Right now, Shoyo is supposed to make the “rice” of the candy. He peeks a look over at Bokuto, who is meticulously cutting the packets open and pouring them into the measured cups of water. And then takes a look at everyone else. 

Majority of the team were already half-way through with their candies, the exception being Sakusa and Atsumu. Having woken up last, they were forced to pair up. And were now arguing about what order they were to start making the set. 

“ Omi-kun, I’m telling ya for _the last time_ , we’ve gotta start with the ramen first, ’cause it’s gonna take the most time. Everything else can be done later.”

“Which is why we should start with those _first_ . We should start with the candy rolls, then the drink and _then the ramen_.”

Shoyo knows that the both of them have similar personalities (asshole tendencies, scary when angry, you get the picture) but they’re still perfectionists. He has faith in them, they’ll finish off the candy without any hassle.

_B A N G_

Probably.

~~~

  
  


Somehow, at the end of it all, only Omi-san and Atsumu-san’s had the best candy, in spite of their constant bickering. Shoyo could only look down at their “sushi” and feel horrible. Despite all of their hard work, Shoyo had accidentally tipped the table they were all working on, and all of their mini-creations fell to the floor. 

(Shoyo was apologizing for the entirety of the activity to Barnes, whose salmon roe had bounced and rolled under a cupboard when it fell.)

The only set that wasn’t utterly destroyed by Hinata’s impromptu Godzilla impression was Omi-san’s and Atsumu-san’s, who were silently working at the kotatsu table. 

And even if Hinata didn’t tip the table, their candy still would have won by a mile. It looked impeccable. The ramen noodles in the mini bowl were made and immediately rolled properly by Omi-san. Atsumu-san managed to make more toppings with the remaining candy and was now using toothpicks to perfectly place and adjust the candies on top of the ramen broth. 

The rest of the team, after the table had flipped, were left picking up the remaining pieces off of the floor and trying to fix them to the best of their abilities. But it was all for nought. The candies were smushed beyond recognition, and it would be difficult to call a red and white blob sashimi. 

But even if their ramen set was near-perfect, they’re still arguing. And it seems to be over something petty, Shoyo notes.

“Omi-kun, let me put ice-cubes in the drink as well. It won’t be too hard. And then it’ll be perfect!”.

“Are you _insane_ , Miya? It will dilute the drink and make it taste too watery. _Do you like watery soda?_ ”.

Atsumu-san opens his mouth to yell out again, but stops. He has a curious look on his face before he concedes. 

“You know what? You’re right. No one likes a watery soda.”

Omi-san makes a sound of affirmation, with a self-satisfied smile on his face, and starts mixing the drink. Atsumu-san has one elbow on the table and he rests his head on an open palm with a serene smile gracing his face, contrasting the horrifying one he showed Shoyo earlier. He's watching Omi-san's face very closely, maybe even fastidiously.

“Well damn, Omi-kun. Ya have a way with yer words. One of the reasons I like ya so much”.

Wait. 

Shoyo gapes. _When has Atsumu-san ever willingly said he liked a person?_

The man hasn’t even admitted to loving his own twin, and yet here he is- saying that he likes Omi-san of all people, a person he argues with on a day-to-day basis.

The rest of the team seem to have the same reaction, as they are all in fact staring at Miya Atsumu. 

Who appears to have just realized what he had said. Who has blood rushing to his face right now, as red as a beet. 

_Oh. Atsumu-san likes Omi-san._

A quiet “What” is heard. It’s from Sakusa.

Shoyo looks at the man, who is wearing a carefully blank expression on his face, and looks back at the blonde. Shoyo has never watched a sitcom before, but right now he’s pretty sure that this seems pretty much like one. 

Atsumu-san gets up hastily. He dusts himself off and runs out the door, yelling a panicked “Bye”.

The Jackals can only remain silent. _What the Hell did they just witness?_

And before Shoyo can even finish processing what’s happened, Omi-san got up too. The dark-haired man only says “I’ll be back”, before racing out the door too in chase of Miya Atsumu.

A minute of silence. For Atsumu-san.

And then Inunaki starts to cackle.

Hinata Shoyo feels bad for Miya Atsumu. But only a little. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata: I want to help Atsumu-san!
> 
> * a building fire later *
> 
> Hinata: It was all done with good intention!!
> 
> \- 
> 
> I've never typed out so many exclamation points in my life. Hinata exhausts me lmao


	4. Atsumu flirts relentlessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tsumu please. I’ve been getting complaints about ya from Sunarin, who’s been getting complaints about ya from Komori, who’s been getting complaints about ya from Sakusa himself. My ears are so close to bleeding after hearing about what you’ve done”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost willing to predict that every one after reading this chapter will be bleaching their eyes.
> 
> I'm so sorry, I had to do it.
> 
> On a happier note, THANK YOU FOR 100 KUDOS I WAS IN STRAIGHT UP DENIAL BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK PEOPLE ACTUALLY CARED LOL
> 
> Also, an actually important thing; 'wwwwww' signifies laughter when it comes to texting in Japan so errr the more you know??

Miya Atsumu has always enjoyed a good run and has often reminisced the ones he had with his brother when he goes for his daily jogs. Right now is not one of those times. 

Right now, Miya Atsumu is sprinting with a passion for a place far, far away from the dormitories. He needs to call Osamu and inform him about his most recent fuck-up. Not that the Onigiri-man would actually be phased by it. In fact, Samu would probably laugh and then hang up on Atsumu again like the scrub he is. 

But that’s not important right now. Atsumu needs to hide, preferably someplace he can die quietly and no one would ever find out, not even that clown fucko from IT. 

He’s turning a corner and running across the street when suddenly-

_ OOOH IT’S A SWING SET~ _

Yes, Atsumu is a grown man. Yes, he will sit on the swings. He has no shame whatsoever. 

But as he was getting distracted, Atsumu fails to hear the heavy steps falling on the ground and stops right behind him. A hand reaches for his shoulder. 

And just because it’s Fuck-Atsumu day, that hand belongs to none other than Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

“Can we talk?”

Atsumu gulps. Omi-kun is right in front of him, hand on his shoulder, and is aware of his feelings.

He feels his face grow red.  Omi-kun’s face is a little flushed from the impromptu run and his usually impeccable curls are a mess. The man in front of him simply looks at him imploringly, drilling holes into Atsumu's conscience. 

_ Why am I still getting distracted by Omi-kun at a time like this? _

“Yeah, yeah sure”, the blonde says, raking a hand through his hair. 

“Let’s talk”.

~~~

They’re sitting on the swings, side-by-side and unmoving. Atsumu is currently trying his hardest to suppress his urge to start kicking his legs and go high up in the air on the swing. Now’s not the time though. He’s having a serious talk with Omi-kun. Assuming one of them starts talking first.

Sakusa, having gotten over the awkward silence, decides to start.

“For how long have you, ah- liked me?”

Atsumu takes a deep breath. He needs to lay it all out right now, there’s no point hiding it anymore.

“I realised on Christmas… but it’s probably been longer than that”.

“You went to go get kinoko no yama. Was that an excuse?”.

“...Maybe”.

“So you like me. Romantically”. It’s not a question, but a statement. Yet Atsumu feels obligated to agree, to say something.

“I guess so”.

It's quiet again. They sit in silence on the swing sets for a while, until the taller man speaks once more.

“Okay”, he says and makes moves to get up. 

_ What _

Atsumu is confused. Sakusa ran after him and caught him to ‘talk’, but after a couple of measly questions, he’s just going to leave? Flake away like that?

His mouth moves before he can stop himself. “What d’you mean by ‘okay’? That ain’t a response.”

Sakusa, who’s already on his feet, simply turns to face him.

“Of course it is. I acknowledged those feelings and their existence”

Now Atsumu is pissed. Who the fuck just says ‘okay’ when their best friend (????) confesses to them?

He jumps off the swing and stands on his feet, facing Omi-kun. 

“So yer not even gonna dignify my confession with a response?”

The man in question just huffs. He’s annoyed by this conversation. Or more likely, Atsumu’s feelings. He feels his heart sink just a little.

“I said ‘okay’, I think that it’s sufficient”. 

With that, Sakusa walks off leaving Atsumu alone in the playground’s swing set. 

~~~

Atsumu is in his room. He had walked back to the dorms, where everyone had simply just stared at him, some even with pity.

“Where’s Omi-kun?” he asked.

Hinata shook his head and then quietly told him that the opposite-hitter had yet to return home. And so, the blonde stalked off to his room, refusing to hear a word of what anyone else wanted to tell him. 

He feels a little useless, lying here on his bed and in shock by the ‘okay’ Omi-kun had given him. 

And so he sends a text to Osamu

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾

**Atsumu:**

_ Samu I fucked up. _

________

  
  


His phone pings again only minutes later, as expected of that onigiri-idiot to respond so fast.

  
  


‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾

**Shitty Twin:**

_ Tsumu, when  _ **_haven’t_ ** _ you fucked up _

_ ______________ _

  
  


‘Hah?”

Enraged, he smashes in another text. 

  
  


‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾

**Atsumu:**

_ Samu I’m not kidding, I did something _

_ and it sucks _

**Shitty Twin:**

_...did you kill Sakusa? _

_ ______________ _

Atsumu needs to rip off this bandaid and fast. 

  
  


‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾

**Atsumu:**

_ I confessed to him _

_ ______________ _

A pause.

Five seconds later, he gets the next text. 

  
  


‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾

**Shitty Twin:**

_ did you get rejected? Should I come with ice cream or something? _

**Atsumu:**

_ he said ‘okay’ _

_ he isn’t taking me seriously _

**Shitty Twin:**

_ wwwwwww what? _

_ since when did anyone take you seriously?? _

**Atsumu:**

_ ( ^▽^)っ✂╰⋃╯ _

**Shitty Twin:**

_ okay okay stop being violent _

_ why did he say okay? _

**Atsumu:**

_ I don’t know?? Because he’s annoying??? _

**Shitty Twin:**

_ It’s a shame you got rejected _

_ two assholes together would probably have been less of a pain for this world _

**_Atsumu:_ **

_ fuck you I didn’t get rejected!! _

_ wait _

**Shitty Twin:**

_ wait a minute _

_ Tsumu stop doing whatever your doing _

_ ______________ _

  
  


“Light bulb”, Atsumu whispers under his breath; a half-baked, horrible idea formulating in his mind.

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾

**Atsumu:**

_ *you’re _

_ anyway, he didn’t reject me _

**Shitty Twin:**

_ whatever, just _

_ Tsumu stop thinking, _ **_now_ **

**Atsumu:**

_ therefore, _

_ I have a chance!!!! _

**Shitty Twin:**

_ oh my god _

**Atsumu:**

_ I’m going to woo the fuck out of him _

**Shitty Twin:**

_ Let it be known to the Gods that I tried to stop this _

_ ______________ _

  
  


It’s been a couple of days since  _ The Confession _ _ ™  _ and Atsumu was still confident in his dastardly plan. He was going to make Omi-kun eat his words right up and give him a proper answer. 

After many long hours, Omi-kun returned from who-knows-where and none of them spoke about it. The team continued to practice as normal, albeit much more quiet due to the lack of interaction between a certain pair, but that day was still fresh in all of their minds. 

Right now, they’re taking a break from practice. Shoyo is on his back, taking deep, heaving breaths and with sweat rolling off of his forehead. Omi-kun is in a similar condition, although not on the ground. His laboured breaths sound dry and his hands are on his knees, in an attempt to stand still without collapsing. 

Atsumu is just as tired. With only a week to their match against the Tachibana Red Falcons, their training got a lot more gruelling and hellish, leaving them half-dead most of the time. 

Inunaki, the team’s libero, ambles over with a couple of water bottles, passing it to the three of them. Shoyo and Atsumu immediately start to drink, while Omi-kun wipes his bottle down, offering his thanks to the libero. 

It’s a little quiet, almost too quiet for Atsumu’s liking. He decides to speak (a horrible decision really).

“Did you clean your pants with Windex, Omi-kun?”.

Sakusa stops wiping his bottle with a pained expression on his face, almost insulted by Atsumu's unprompted stupidity.

“Windex is for glass and-”, he starts.

“Because I can practically see myself in them”. 

Behind him, Atsumu hears a choking sound, accompanied by hyena laughter that could only have come from Inunaki. He hears a loud gasp, which probably came from Hinata. Sakusa, on the other hand, drops his bottle. 

Atsumu keeps staring at him expectantly, which seems to make him snap out of whatever shock he was in. The outside-hitter automatically picks up his bottle and leaves the gym. Inunaki from behind, grabs his shoulder, in tears. 

“Man I thought you’d given up after that day.”, he says in between his ugly chortling. “But I guess I shouldn’t have lost all hope in you too soon”. 

Hinata stands up from the floor after choking on his water and stumbles towards Atsumu. 

“Atsumu-san, out of all the pick-up lines you could have used… why,  _ why _ did you go with that one?”, the newbie whines.

The man grins. 

“There’s more where that came from, Shoyo-kun!”.

Shoyo wails.

~~~

  
  


There are many things about what makes Miya Atsumu intriguing. This includes his taste in pick-up lines, which varied from lvl. 999 smoothness to awful one-liners.

On one occasion, he had said to Sakusa during a team-lunch; “Hey Omi-kun, I wiped down the seat next to me with anti-bacterial wipes for ya” and Sakusa wordlessly slid into that seat next to him. Meian Shuugo, who was seated in the other seat next to Atsumu, gave him a nod of approval for being smooth as fuck.

But only ten minutes after that, the setter had leaned in and loudly whispered: “ Are you my appendix? I don't know what you do or how you work but I feel like I should take you out”. 

Sakusa took it like a champ and continued to sip on his drink while giving Atsumu a harsh glare. Meian, on the other hand, immediately smashed his head against the table, wincing in the pain.

It was like all time and space had descended into cringe because of the existence of one (1) Miya Atsumu. 

And it was at that moment when Atsumu realised he needed to take his flirt game to the next level. 

It was during yet another break during practice when Atsumu unleashed his most newest and most deadly weapon: weird animal sex facts.  As his team-mates quietly munched on their fruits, Atsumu opened his mouth.

“Hey Omi-kun, did you know banana slugs mate using the penises on their heads?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hinata spitting out his banana and Bokuto starting to tear up. He can hear screaming, but that’s all background information that he’s barely registering. 

None of it mattered, Atsumu couldn’t care less if the world burned in front of him. He needed Omi-kun to take his feelings seriously. He watches intently as the man slowly opens his mouth. 

“No”, Omi-kun says, in a choking voice. 

“No Miya, I did  _ not _ know that. And I really,  _ really _ wish I didn’t ”. 

Atsumu grins at him. “That’s alright, I have more to tell ya!”.

Hinata starts to cry.

~~~

“Hey Tsumu, can you be a little more lenient with the one-liners?”, Osamu’s tinny voice pleads through the speakers. 

“No can do, Samu. I’m a man on a mission”, Atsumu declares, twirling ramen with his chopsticks to make a ‘mini-ramen’ in his spoon. He remembers when he and Omi-kun went out for ramen. That was nice.

“Tsumu, please. I’ve been gettin’ complaints about ya from Sunarin, who’s been gettin’ complaints about ya from Komori, who’s been gettin’ complaints about ya from Sakusa himself. My ears are  _ so _ close to bleedin’ after hearing about what you’ve done”.

Atsumu smirks. If Omi-kun is talking about him, it’s a huge plus. Especially if it’s to his family. 

“Atsumu I know exactly what yer thinkin’. And that is  _ not  _ how it works”

“Shut up, Samu. Don’t get so full of yerself just ‘cause ya managed to snag Sunarin”.

Osamu sighs. “Tsumu, why d’ya wake up every day and choose violence?”.

Atsumu ignores him in favour of asking a question that had been on his mind for a while. He can argue with him next time he goes to grab onigiri from the restaurant. 

“Are ya settin’ up a pop-up stall at the Hokkaido arena for the next match?”

Osamu hums. “Yeah, I’ve gotten all the paperwork settled to get a space right next to the court itself.”

“Good. You need to be there when I beat the crap out of Aran-kun”

His twin snorts. “Yeah right. Well, I need to go and close up the shop. Go sleep or somethin’ ”.

“Yes, yes”.

~~~

They lose. It was a close match for the fifth and final set, with neither team letting up. But in the end, Hakuba Gao managed to block Sakusa’s spike, securing the win the Tachibana Red Falcons needed to go to semifinals. 

The Black Jackals, after shaking hands with the winning team and finishing off their interview, began to pack up their belongings from the waiting room they were in, before heading into their coach. 

Atsumu had just packed his bag and was going to head for the parking lot when he realised that there was still one person who hadn’t left.

He shuffles back to the hall where he sees Omi-kun seated on one of the hot-red plastic seats, head in his hands. Atsumu takes a seat. 

The setter knows what’s got the dark-haired man in this mood. Omi-kun had called for the ball in the last rally but ultimately got shut down by that MB. 

_ He’s regretting calling for the toss _ , Atsumu realises a tad belatedly.

“Hey, Omi-kun?”.

The man in question looks up questioningly, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Did it hurt?”.

He’s immediately hit with a harsh glare.  _ Ouch. _

“Really Miya? Now, of all times? From  _ when I fell from Heaven- _ ”.

Atsumu cuts him off. “From when ya fell from the vendin’ machine. Cause yer a snack”.

Omi-kun just stares at him blankly until he can’t take the ridiculousness of the situation. He starts to laugh. At first it’s just a small burst, a ‘Hah’, but it quickly dissolves into a chuckle, and honestly? At this point, Atsumu has to join in. 

The setter-hitter pair just laugh quietly together in the empty hall, their snorts and chuckles echoing from wall to wall. They both soon fall silent.

Omi-kun speaks first. “I shouldn’t have been so cocky in the last rally. I apo-”. 

Atsumu turns to face him before he can finish speaking.

“I set the ball to ya because I knew you could it. Don’t question my judgement, Omi-Omi”.

Omi-kun doesn’t say anything but nods at Atsumu’s curt words. 

And so they sit there. In silence. 

Atsumu finds his presence comforting, almost familiar in a sense. But his eyes feel so heavy and his head is leaning dangerously close to Omi-kun’s shoulder.

And it honestly looked like Omi-kun was also fighting to stay awake, with his eyebrows furrowed and trying to keep his eyes open. 

_ Omi-kun wouldn’t mind if I slept here on him, would he? _ , Atsumu thinks to himself absent-mindedly, close to succumbing to his drowsiness.

But just before either of them can successfully fall asleep, they are rudely interrupted by a voice. “Wake up, hoes”.

Atsumu whines. “God?” he asks, rubbing his eyes.

“Man, I sure fucking hope so. And  _ you _ seem pretty close to Sakusa-kun for a guy who got rejected ”.

Oh fuck. Ohhh fuck. 

Atsumu quickly does a self-assessment of the situation before groaning. It was Inunaki. And he has his phone out.

_ Why did it have this asshole who sees me falling asleep on Omi-kun’s shoulder? _

Sakusa seems wide awake now, Atsumu notes, as the outside-hitter lightly shoves him off of his shoulder and gets up. “You better not have drooled”.

Atsumu gasps. “I would  _ never _ ”.

Inunaki snorts at them. “Good to see the two of you act normal again”.

Atsumu doesn’t look at Omi-kun, whose turns his head in the setters direction.

“ C’mon, we’re going to miss the coach”. 

And with that, the three Jackals race to the coach and Atsumu’s heart feels just a little lighter, even though they lost. They’ll win next time, and he’s going to crush them all. 

  
(His heart did _ not _ flutter when Sakusa sat next to him in the coach. Nope, not one bit.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi: okay
> 
> * hours later *
> 
> Atsumu: He has chosen Death, then.  
> -  
> Somehow, I fucked up the schedule I made in my head because of the last chapter, oops.  
> But that's okay I guess. Life is weird anyway.
> 
> I really have no idea how this chapter looks to anyone, but please tell me if there are any mistakes or inconsistencies THANK YOU AGAIN


	5. Atsumu is not heavily intoxicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one who had let Astumu in was Inunaki, but he can’t really say that it was a sober decision. 
> 
> (“Oh my God guys~ it’s the pizza man”. 
> 
> “Did we even order pizza?” someone asked.
> 
> Atsumu started to snort as he heard heavy, unsteady footsteps getting closer and closer until the door wrenched open. The libero stared at him long and hard, with squinted and unfocused eyes. 
> 
> A long pause before Inunaki opened his mouth again. 
> 
> “You’re not the pizza guy, are you?”. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I WAS GOING THROUGH A SEVERE WRITER'S BLOCK. I STILL AM.
> 
> BUT I'LL WORK HARD FOR THE NEXT ONE (TT3TT)
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIC, ALL THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS I GET UPLIFT MY SOUL

“HAHAHAHAHAHA”

  


Atsumu regrets visiting Osamu. Yes, he missed his twin. Yes, he was waiting for  _ his _ order and yes, he came here of his own volition. But he still regretted it. 

  


He didn’t come here to get laughed at and shamed by Samu and Sunarin. He just wanted to get onigiri, for fucks sake.

  


“Atsumu, who the fuck confesses like that? He just wanted to make a soda and you confessed to him?” Suna chortles as Atsumu waits for his brother to come back. 

  


“I knew you were an idiot, but this just takes the fucking cake”. 

  


Atsumu glares at him. “Ya kiss yer mother with that mouth?”.

  


“Don’t forget your brother. I kiss him too, occasionally”. 

  


The blonde shudders. While he’s a little quieter about his romantic ventures (read: past hookups), Suna and Samu were the types of people who would inform you. They would tell you almost every detail, even if you didn’t ask, and would continue to do so to make you feel as uncomfortable as possible. 

  


After Osamu and Suna got together, Atsumu always had to cut his conversations with his twin short because the latter would always, without prompt, start talking about his and Sunarin’s  _ extremely active _ sex-life 

  


The only reason he’s tolerating their bullshit and hasn’t walked out already was because he had already promised his team that he would bring onigiri to their party. Today, they were all meeting up at Bokuto’s place to mark the end of this year’s season with a party and to celebrate what they had accomplished and congratulate their starting rookies. The team had collectively requested Atsumu to bring onigiri, specifically those from his twin’s restaurant. 

  


Osamu finally appears from the back of the restaurant, carrying a tray of a variety of onigiri toppings. “Good thing you haven’t chased him off yet, Rin. I need to serve my most  _ deserving customers  _ in return for remaining their God”, he calls out before tentatively placing the tray onto the table. He slowly opens the rice cooker, allowing steam to gently waft out and into the air. 

  


Atsumu watches silently, mesmerized, as his brother slowly spoons out some rice and shapes it into the triangular snack his teammates went bat-shit crazy for. The steam stirs in a mollifying way as Osamu carefully envelopes the topping in the rice.

  


The setter takes a look at the lanky middle-blocker sitting next to him and feels a surge of unexpected irritation. Suna looks so content, watching his boyfriend do what he loves, that Atsumu can only feel just as longing for something like that. Sitting in Miya Onigiri, watching Samu and Suna together like this makes him feel so lonely like the goddamn third-wheel he is.

  


The two of them, despite their efforts to tease Atsumu, are still trying to include him. But Atsumu can tell that they're still enjoying each other’s company; with their covert glances and secret smiles, alternating with their usual banter and snide remarks. This ‘routine’ of their’s sickens him. 

  


And it’s actually worse than the constant eye-fucking he had to witness back in high-school.

  


Atsumu finds himself imagining him and Omi-kun back in that ramen restaurant, arguing about the most trivial matters and laughing about the simplest things. He can almost see the yellow light falling gracefully on Omi-kun, his irritable yet fond smirk stretching on his lips as he calls Atsumu an idiot. 

  


He catches himself before he falls into that rabbit-hole of want. He feels suffocated by the gross couple in front of him. Atsumu just wants to leave. 

  


And Samu can tell, with their weird twin telepathy thing (thank GOD Atsumu was born a twin, he doesn't feel up to explaining himself). Osamu quickly packs up the last of the onigiri before sliding the big bag to his brother. “Have fun”. 

  


Atsumu gets up without a word, grateful for the quick escape. He nods at Suna before raising an arm in farewell.

  


He’s happy that Osamu and Suna are together. But, he’s also a dick. 

  


“Don’t forget ta use a condom!”.

  
  


~~~

  
  
  


Miya Atsumu would like to say that his drinking-game is top tier, but that would be a lie. It can be described as 'mediocre' at best. Which is why he is grateful for the fact that he is late to their party.

  


Drunken bodies are strewn across the furniture, empty glasses and bottles alike lying on both the table and floor and most importantly, the heavy and almost intoxicating scent of booze permeating the scene. 

  


Spying the empty bottles of exported sugarcane liquor on the table, Atsumu thinks to himself that he’s found the culprit to this disaster. Hinata had always been harping on about cachaca, a Brazilian drink that he had grown fond of during the time he spent in Rio and wanted to order the liquor when he could.

  


_ Who knew it would bring this much damage to the team? _

  


The one who had let Astumu in was Inunaki, but he can’t really say that it was a sober decision. 

  


(“Oh my God guys~ it’s the pizza man”. 

  


“Did we even order pizza?” someone asked.

  


Atsumu started to snort as he heard heavy, unsteady footsteps getting closer and closer until the door wrenched open. The libero stared at him long and hard, with squinted and unfocused eyes. 

  


A long pause before Inunaki opened his mouth again. 

  


“You’re not the pizza guy, are you?”. )

  


As Atsumu surveys the scene, he can immediately tell who all in front of him had taken the most damage; Adriah, Inunaki and Bokuto. 

  


Seeing Bokkun’s sleepy frame under the coffee table surprises him the most. The ace was usually the sturdiest Jackal when it came to downing drinks. Yet here he is, face down in his apartment, muttering something about Keiji-kun. 

  


_ I’m so glad I wasn’t here earlier, I would have underestimated the drink just as easily. _

  


Atsumu dumps the onigiri on the table and walks over to Bokkun and just as he crouches to wake the ace up, a heavy body suddenly lands on his back and he falls over with an ‘oomph’.  He turns his head, affronted, to see the Mastermind of the teams’ destruction looking at him with bleary eyes.

  


“Shoyo-kun?”, he asks hesitantly, before pushing the younger man off of him to stand upright. He pulls Shoyo up as well and carefully settles him onto the sofa where Adriah is fast asleep, leaning onto Barnes-san who’s drunkenly playing candy crush on his phone.

  


“Atsumu-san?”, comes the weak response.

  


CRASH

  


~~~

  


Of course, Atsumu is on babysitting duty when almost everyone else is stupid-drunk.

  


The source of the new sound and all his suffering was Inunaki who, in his inebriated state, was trying to sober up by drinking water but ended up pushing a  _ glass _ fruit bowl off the kitchen countertop. Atsumu manages to wrangle him out of the kitchen and onto the sofa. Now, three of the Jackals lay unconscious on the couch.

  


_ Wait, three? Who’s missing? _

  


“I have him here, Atsumu-kun”. Atsumu turns to face his saviour during these trying times. 

  


It’s Meian-san, who’s gripping onto the collar of Hinata’s shirt and pushing the youngest Jackal back onto the sofa. Hinata tries to fight back, with a stubborn “I just want meat buns~”. Bokkun is still under the coffee table, so that’s 5. 

  


Now that Shoyo-kun’s back on the couch, Atsumu tries to figure out who they’re missing. And it hits him quite quickly; it’s Omi-kun, the target of his unadulterated attention. 

  


“Meian-san, Omi-kun’s missing! I’ll try to find him”, he says and his captain nods. “Sorry you had to come when the party ended. I’ll get these drunk idiots to drink some water, and you go find Sakusa-kun. But don’t take advantage of him, Atsumu-kun”. 

  


Atsumu gives the man the fattest, and most smuggest smirk he’s capable of, before running into the hall of the apartment, ignoring the faint yelling of his captain. 

  


Atsumu has manners, he would never lay a finger on Omi-Omi. Probably.

  


In the end, he does find Omi-kun, who’s sitting in the bathtub, clutching a towel tightly to his chest and no mask on. Atsumu didn’t know how the man had gotten this drunk since Sakusa was one to avoid drinking with the team in those packed izakayas. 

  


Atsumu always assumed that he was a wine-o, drinking in the confines of the night, accompanied by a non-fiction book. Not chugging liquor at a teammate’s house and getting stupid-drunk. 

  


YES, he realises that he may be idealising Omi-kun a bit, but the image  _ definitely _ suits him. 

  


“Omi-kun, wake up”, the setter whispers, shaking the man in front of him awake. Sakusa opens his eyes by a millimetre, before groaning and turning over, facing away from him. 

  


“Oh come on, Omi-Omi. I think I’m pretty handsome, ya know”, Atsumu says, affronted. He hears a snort. 

  


_ Rude. _

  


“Besides, yer sittin’ in Bokkun and Akaashi’s bathtub. Who knows what they’ve done in here”. Somehow, that seems to do the trick. Omi-kun immediately sits straight, his eyes wide open and alert.  Atsumu wants to give himself a pat on the back, he feels like he’s done an amazing job. 

  


“Aight Omi-kun, let’s get to the others in the living room!”, he yells, before charging out of the bathroom. But then he hears another crash. 

  


Atsumu stops in his tracks and closes his eyes, before slowly turning around.  Omi-kun is on the floor, staring into his eyes and cringing on the tiles. “I can’t get up”, he states, before wiggling in place in an attempt to sit straight. 

  


The blonde just stares at the ceiling and sighs. It’s going to be a long night. 

  
  


~~

  
  


Now with all of the Jackals gathered in the living room, hydrated and awake, it was time to somehow get them all home. 

  


“Alright, men”, Meian-san starts ( _ how dependable _ , Atsumu thinks to himself). “How are you all planning to go home?”. 

  


Hinata, ever the opportunist, raises his hand. Meian-san nods at him. 

  


“We can have a sleepover!!”.

  


Atsumu wants to go home. It’s too late for this.

  


Bokuto jumps at the idea as well. “YEAH, YOU GUYS CAN STAY HERE”, he yells.

  


Atsumu looks at the clock on the wall opposite him. 01:21 am.  He amends his statement. It’s too early for this. 

  


“But I don’t have space for everyone”, Bokuto contemplates. “Let’s see….I think, including myself, we can have about 5 people here”. 

  


Meian speaks again. “My apartment is nearby, so I don’t think I’ll stay over”.

  


Atsumu looks at Adriah, whose eyes were already drooping and his head was falling onto Inunaki’s shoulder. He’s probably imagining the light blush on the libero’s cheeks, he’s drunk anyway. 

  


“I vote Shoyo-kun, Adriah-kun and Inunaki stay. I don’t think they’re capable of goin’ anywhere in this condition”.

  


“You’re right, Atsumu-kun. Do you want to stay at my place then?”, Meian offers. 

  


Atsumu smiles. “That’s all right, Captain. I think I’ll head back to the dorms”.

  


A hand slowly raises. “I have something to say”. 

  


The two sober people stare at the man who spoke last. Omi-kun, sitting criss-cross on the carpet, cheeks rouge and looking extremely uncomfortable, has his arm raised like he’s waiting for his turn to speak. In Atsumu’s opinion, the image is both hilarious yet endearing. He resists the urge to snap a picture.

  


Meian coughs before speaking again. “Yes, Sakusa-kun?”.

  


“I want to go back to the dorms too”, he says, with his lips in a pout. 

  


Before Atsumu can refuse, before he can even open his mouth, Meian answers. “Of course you can. Atsumu will take you”.

  


Atsumu sputters. He doesn’t want to be around an inhibition-less Sakusa. The usual Omi-kun actually has a talking filter, a lesser-known fact about him. With his brain so messed with, there was no way he’s going to stop talking about how shitty Atsumu is.

  


He tries to rebut, he really does, but Meian-san suddenly turns his head and gives him a fierce glare. Atsumu is almost beside himself trying to hide the up-and-coming shiver rattling his spine. 

“You’ll do it right, Atsumu?”.

  


He nods furiously.  Yeah, he’s taking Omi-kun back to the dorms, no complaints whatsoever (unless he wishes to die).

  
  


~~~

  
  


For reasons unknown, even though it’s 02:37 am, Atsumu’s night (well, day) was turning out even worse. He only realised his blunder once they got off the taxi they hailed and were standing in front of the apartment. He'd left his keys at Samu’s place. 

  


A quick text to his brother was enough to help him get them back. But now what?

  


They can’t get into the dorms unless he manages to coax Omi-kun to give him  _ his keys _ . And said Omi-kun was currently wasted, a lax arm loosely wrapped around Atsumu’s shoulder. 

  


It was as though Fate herself was dancing around him and dangling a carrot in his face, all while sneering at him and calling him a big fat idiot. 

  


_ How is he supposed to get Omi-kun’s keys??? _

  


Well, it’s worth a try. Atsumu doesn’t want to sleep in the filthy corridor anyway.

  


He slowly lowers the taller man onto the ground and gives him a good shake. Omi-kun slowly wakes up, his eyes unfocused and glassy. His usually perfect hair was in disarray and his head lolled forward and back with each shake.

  


Yet somehow, Atsumu still finds this asshole attractive. Bastard.

  


“Omi-Omi, could ya pass me yer keys? So we can get into the dorms, yeah?”

  


An indiscernible grumble. Then, comes an irritated groan. “Use yours”.

  


Atsumu sighs before speaking again. “I don’t have mine Omi-Omi, so let’s use yours?”

  


Omi-kun opened his mouth and closed it again, the tiniest breath gushing through. Cute.

  


And then-

  


“Idiot”.

  


Atsumu’s mouth flaps open, then closes. Omi-kun isn’t wrong. But he doesn’t have to say it out loud. 

  


“Do ya really want to be sleepin’ in the corridor for the rest of the night?”, Atsumu asks, already sick of all the bullshit he’s endured. “I, for one, don’t. I’m tired and I will leave you here and go to my brother’s place. Even if he and Sunarin are fucking”.

  


Somehow, that does the trick. Atsumu watches as Sakusa stirs once again and tries to stand up. But just as he gets on his feet, he’s tilting sideways, and  _ oh my god he’s going to fall- _

  


Atsumu rushes to grab him before he eats carpet, wrapping his arms around the man as he loses his balance. Omi-kun’s nose wrinkles as he looks at Atsumu, and mutters “Ew”, before reaching into his jean pockets. He fishes out his keys and passes them to the blonde.

  


Atsumu is a man with unbelievable patience (not really) but Omi-kun was really asking for it at this point. Which is why the moment they enter the apartment, he drops Sakusa onto the sofa like a bag of rice. 

  


Sakusa groans and Atsumu has to roll his eyes. The son of a bitch earned it.

  


“This is karma, Omi-kun”, he calls out while pouring out a glass of water. “What even compelled you to drink this much?”. 

  


“...Shoyo challenged me to a drinking game”.

  


Just that response has Atsumu snorting. Of course Sakusa Kiyoomi gets riled up by a simpleton and ends up dead-drunk in a drinking game. He walks back over to the sofa where Omi-kun has curled up, holding a pillow hostage close to his chest. It seems that Sakusa is a cuddler.

  


(He wonders if Sakusa cuddles his pillow)

  


(No, he doesn’t wish to be that pillow)

  


He holds out the glass to Sakusa, a slow grin splitting his face. “Here you go, Omi-kun! One nonlethal glass of water”.

  


Omi-kun, with zero hesitation, grabs the glass from him and just- chugs. Atsumu watches as his Adam’s apple bobs with each thirsty gulp, and  _ fuck _ does Atsumu want a taste of that too. 

  


_ Wait, stop. Consent is fucking important.  _

  


Sakusa finally finishes his drink and tentatively places it on the ground before staring at the blonde. Atsumu stares back. 

  


The outside-hitter gestures towards the opposite side of the sofa and Atsumu obliges to the request, sitting down cross-legged and faces Sakusa.

  


“Atsumu”. 

  


The blonde feels blood rush to his cheeks. Sakusa has only ever called him ‘Miya’, or ‘dumbass’ or ‘loser’, and a whole list of other rude names that could only have been expected of him. Most people called him Atsumu anyway, to avoid confusion with his twin. Why is it that the way Omi-kun called his first name is so appealing?

  


_ It’s because you like him, stupid. _

  


Whatever. Either way, he’s into it. 

  


“Yes, Omi-kun?”

  


“You like me right? Why do you like me?”

  


_ Ahhhhhh shit. _

  


The alarm bells ring and _Bad Idea!_ by Girl in Red starts blaring in his head (what? It’s a good song). After weeks of actively avoiding him, Sakusa had finally asked Atsumu something. And it was this. Why Atsumu liked him. 

  


Why did Atsumu like him in the first place? Because he was hot? Because he was fun to be around? Because he was one of Atsumu’s spikers?

  


“Because you piqued my interest, Omi-kun”. 

  


Sakusa only hums at that, almost encouraging Atsumu to go on. 

  


“When we first met, at the Japan Youth Training in our first years, yeah? I hadn’t dyed my hair yet. And you were still fryin’ yer hair straight. But you still shone, ya know? Anyone with a functioning pair of eyes could tell that you were a cut above the others.” Atsumu leans back now, relaxing as he continues to speak.

  


“I wasn’t able to speak to ya back then because you spent most of your time holed up in yer room. And when yer team beat us at the finals, I was pissed. Like hella pissed. You shoulda seen me, Omi-Omi!-”

  


He catches himself before going off on a tangent.

  


“But in the end, I still knew that you were so much better than us. It was like you were shinin’ or somethin’. But in the end, I never got to talk to ya, since well- you were bein’ antisocial, and I was bein’ a coward.” 

  


A sigh.

  


“But when I heard you were signin’ with us this summer? I was _ so _ excited. A new teammate, new possibilities. And most importantly, _ a new monster to play with _ ”. 

  


“But then you came in here, all conceited and whatever. And whatever high school anger I had came back, fresh as ever. And we clashed. But at some point, bein’ around you ended up bein’ so  _ comfortable _ , kinda like with ‘Samu.”

  


“You’d become a part of my routine.  _ And I didn’t hate it. _ ”

  


Atsumu stops to take a breath. He’s not looking at Omi-kun anymore. But he still has one last thing to say. 

  


“Omi-kun, you became a part of my ‘normal’ and I didn’t hate it. And I-”, Atsumu turns his head, to look at Sakusa and hopefully convey his feelings better.

  


Yet- 

  


_ Snore _

  


Atsumu wants to beat himself up. Of course Omi-kun  _ didn’t _ hear him pour his heart out like this. He’s _ drunk _ . But Atsumu feels better. He's said it out loud; whatever had plagued his mind before isn't there anymore. 

  


And Omi-kun looks so darn cute, his cheeks still a little flush from all his drinking and his socks still on. Atsumu smiles. 

  


He goes to Sakusa's room and grabs the blanket. He heads back to the living room and moves Sakusa into a more comfortable position before laying the blanket over him. 

  


And just before he heads to bed himself, Atsumu leans down and presses his lips to Omi-kun's forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu, at some point: There's no way you two are actually that active. 
> 
> Osamu: I mean, I'm not a slut, but who knows? 
> 
> -
> 
> Also, they actually aren't that active, most of it is just bullshit used to fuck with Atsumu. They're a more domestic couple.


End file.
